You Can't Tame Dragons
by awakethepassion
Summary: When forced to take on a new team member, John Sheppard learns that sometimes things aren't always what they seem.


Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 awakethepassion

_For my good friend and fellow Dragon Lover, Christine…this is your story! _

You Can't Tame Dragons

1.

Could things get any worse?

John leaned on the railing over looking the Gate Room floor. He scowled, lips thinned into a grim line as he watched the new batch of recruits as they came through the portal. There were five of them, two women and three men and they were milling around like a bunch of wide eyed ants and he wanted to stomp them.

It was bad enough that Elizabeth had dragged him out of bed to meet them. Why couldn't she have told him that they weren't anything more than a bunch of geeks? Shit...why was he always the one-

"Morning, Colonel."

An unusually chipper voice broke into his thoughts. He turned his head and saw Carson Beckett standing next to him.

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" John mumbled. He looked at his watch. 0530..."Jesus, I could have slept for another hour or two but no..."

"Top o' the morning to you too, Colonel." Carson laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, shut up." John growled. "Besides that's an Irish saying. You're Scottish."

"What does it matter, son? What does it matter?" Carson grinned.

"Someone is certainly in a chipper mood this morning." John sniped. He felt like crap. Last night he and Ronon had had one too many beers followed by a whole lotta whiskey and now his head felt like it was going to explode. The last thing he was in the mood for was Carson's goofy grin.

Carson just laughed at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels. "Ah, Colonel. Are you still sore about this?"

"Sore does not even begin to cut it, Doc. And saying I'm pissed is just the tip of the iceberg." John stood up and stretched. He leaned his hip against the rail, hooked his thumbs in the loops on his belt and gave his doctor friend an ominous glare. "I have half a mind to toss you ass over end through the 'Gate and tell the guys on the other side to raise the shield. I thought we were friends, Carson. How the fuck could you do this to me?"

Carson gave him a rueful grin. "It won't be that bad, Colonel. Just think of it as an…advancement."

"Advancement?" John snorted. "What kind of god damn advancement is this?" He shook his head. He looked over the railing and spotted one of the new recruits looking back up at him. Oh great. "Look at that." He muttered. "See that, Carson?"

"What?" Carson stepped closer and looked over the rail.

"That." John tilted his head slightly. "That frumpy looking one." John snorted. "The one with the glasses and the too big uniform. If you're gonna get one that looks like a school teacher why couldn't you at least get a hot looking one?"

And she did look like a school teacher with those dorky looking, dark rimmed glasses and her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun. From that height he couldn't tell how tall she was and she might have even been pretty close up. But from where John was standing she sure as hell didn't look it.

Carson made a noise. "I don't hire the ladies for their looks, Colonel Sheppard."

"Well..." John drawled. "You could have hired at least one."

"Appearances aren't everything, Colonel Sheppard. And besides, I would have thought you would have been pleased to know that there was someone else out there that had as much of the Ancient Gene as you." Carson smiled slightly. "Unless of course you're afraid of a little competition from Doctor Rawn."

"Rawn?" John frowned.

"Yes. Khris Rawn." Carson nodded. "Tested very highly and not only has a medical degree but is an expert on Ancient languages and is an archaeologist to boot."

"Well, yippee." John made a face. He looked down, watched the men with the group and wondered just which one of the dweebs Khris Rawn was. It would be just his luck if Khris Rawn turned out to be the dowdy looking chick. "Which one-"

Carson must have been reading his mind because he smiled.

"Oh, hell no." John growled. "Not that one."

Carson's smile got wider. "Sorry, lad. She came highly recommended and I just couldn't resist."

"Bullshit. So just stuff it, Carson. I haven't had my morning coffee yet so let's just get this shit the hell over with." He pushed away from the rail and headed for the stairs.

Right after he got finished with these fools, Elizabeth Weir was going to hear about this.

2.

Atlantis.

Damn. Khris pushed her glasses back up on her nose and took a look around. The place was more beautiful then she thought. And way more terrifying.

She looked at the people moving around her. A couple of faces she recognized and she nodded politely but still she felt like a fish out of water. Jesus! What was she thinking? This place was huge! She looked down at her packs and was just wondering how fast she could high tail it back through the 'Gate when it suddenly shut down.

She sighed and shook her head. Oh well...she was stuck here now. Might as well make use of it and try and enjoy it while she could. Though she knew that 'enjoy' was not exactly the word she should have used. Sure, she'd wanted to come to Atlantis and when Carson Beckett had come to the SGC searching for more people that possibly had the Ancient gene, she jumped at the chance to be tested.

She never would have guessed that she would be the one that tested to have as high a level as-

Feeling that someone was looking at her she glanced up and met a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her. He was tall and lanky and with that pretty boy face and shock of cow licked dark hair he could only be one person.

Colonel John Sheppard himself.

Instantly the skin on her arms prickled and she knew that this was not going to be good. The feeling grew even worse when he pushed away from the railing and started down the steps.

"Great." She muttered to herself. She'd heard about Sheppard and not all of it was very nice. Looking at him, she could understand why. She'd heard that he had a cocky attitude and from the look he was giving her, she was starting to believe it.

It was obvious that he didn't want any of them there. And from the way he practically snurled his nose and then pointedly ignored her as he neared the group, she got the feeling that he was singling her out.

Well, that was fine with her. She hadn't joined this expedition because she was looking for a man. And even if she had been, it certainly wouldn't have been an overly self confident man like John Sheppard.

When he got nearer, she backed up a step. She didn't like being so forward and the less she had to feel that disdainful stare the better she liked it. As he spoke she could tell that he was barely restraining himself from telling them all that he didn't want them there and they should just pack up their crap and head back through the 'Gate.

He finished up his barely welcoming speech with a bored sigh. He looked at Carson and then hands on his hips he glared at them all. "Khris Rawn?"

What? Her head snapped up. He was looking away from her but then he turned his head and his scowl deepened even more when he saw her staring back at him. That made her angry. Before she could stop herself, she was stepping forward and turning his glare back on him.

"Doctor Khristine Rawn. You must be Colonel Sheppard." She started to hold out her hand and then she thought better of it. As it was, he looked mad enough to bite her.

"You would be right. Remember that because whether I like it or not," He gave the man beside him a dark look. "You've already been assigned to my team." He turned away from her and before she could answer, he motioned to a young woman standing at the top of the stairs. "Amelia!"

"Yes, Colonel?"

Sheppard waved a bored hand in her direction but the look on his face was anything but. He looked impatient and totally pissed off.

"This is Doctor Rawn. Make sure she finds her quarters and gets settled in. I've already set hers up since she seemed to be such an important..." He shot a look at Carson. "Asset...that the brass wanted Doctor Rawn's quarters ready ASAP. And make it snappy. I'd like to have a meeting with Teyla, Ronon and Rodney as soon as possible. Round them up as quick as you can. Alright? And if Rodney drags his feet...kick him."

Amelia's eyes widened at his brusque tone then she nodded. "Yes, sir."

Mouth open, Khris stared at him and then she snapped it shut. She took a step after him. "Wait a second, Colonel..."

But he was already turning away from her and speaking to Beckett. "Carson, I'm leaving the rest of them up to you. Get with Lorne and assign them to a team as soon as soon as possible." He pursued his lips slightly. "And _try_ not to take all day?"

Carson just laughed at him as he walked away but Khris wanted to pick up her pack and smack it into the back of his head.

What an arrogant son of a bitch!

3.

"Elizabeth!"

She stopped, turned her head then started walking again. "What can I do for you this morning, John?"

Her tone said that she already knew what he wanted. And when he opened his mouth and started in about Khristine Rawn she knew it.

She took a deep breath. "John...I really would not like to argue with you about this."

"You could have at least told me that Khris Rawn was a woman." He fell into step beside her.

"I didn't think that it mattered." She gave him a look. "And unless you haven't noticed? So am I."

His face colored. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" He followed her into her office and stood in front of the desk, hands on his hips and a frustrated look on his face. "If this has anything to do with her qualifications, John I suggest that you take a really good look at her file again. If anything, she's just as qualified to be here as you are."

"Because of her Ancient gene?" He snorted. "She's a medical doctor, Elizabeth-"

"That qualification is another reason that she is here. And of the five of them she-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She tested the highest for the Ancient gene." He waved a hand at her and plopped down, uninvited into the chair across from her desk. "I heard all of that from Beckett this morning."

"Then what is your problem, John?" Elizabeth leaned back in her chair. She studied him intently. He was certainly pissed off about something and she doubted that Khristine Rawn was the main reason.

"Look, Elizabeth. I don't see why-"

She sighed and rubbed a tired hand over her forehead. "Okayyy...I get it now."

"Do you?" John replied dryly.

"Yes. Believe it or not, John. I do. You believe that Doctor Rawn was foisted off on you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't she?"

"No. She wasn't." She rested her hands on top of the desk. "John, I know that you don't like this but actually, I'm surprised that the SGC hasn't thought of this before."

John shook his head. "Elizabeth, it's a stupid idea."

"Having a doctor with you is stupid? Especially one that has the Ancient gene and knows more than a little about the Ancients themselves?"

"My team has done fine without one before." He snorted. "This isn't Star Trek. We don't need a red shirt that's going to get offed in the first ten minutes."

"John, be reasonable." She hated to sound like she was pleading with him and she really hated repeating herself. "With you and Rodney having more than just a little bit of a penchant for getting into trouble, I think that Doctor Rawn would be an excellent addition to your team."

"Well, I don't." John snarled. "I don't need to read her file to know that she's a desk jockey. A geek. A dweeb. Totally and completely untested in the field."

"Then you will just have to train her."

"I need someone that is going to be helpful, Elizabeth. Not someone that I'm going to have to baby sit all the time." He rolled his eyes.

"She comes from a military background. I'm sure that she knows how to take care of herself."

"I doubt it." He sneered. "Probably spent most of her time behind a desk."

Elizabeth shook her head. "John, I know that you hate this. I know that you feel like Doctor Rawn is being forced on you. And before you even ask, I am not going to let you assign her to another team. As the one person here that can use the gene naturally?" She pointed at him. "You will be the one to train her on how to use it."

"Am I supposed to feel all honored now?" He sneered.

"John, your reputation with some of the brass at the SGC is not as stellar as you think."

"Forgive me for not being their Golden Boy." John snarked. He knew just where he stood with the big wigs at the SGC. They didn't like him. News flash. He wasn't exactly in love with them either.

"Then prove you are better than they say you are. Give Doctor Rawn a chance. Despite everything I'm sure that she's heard about you, she took the chance in coming here and working with you. I think that maybe you should at least give her some credit for that."

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "Is this the point where I'm supposed to say 'I'll try'?"

"No." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "This is the point where you get out of my office and get started on making Khristine Rawn a part of your team."

John's eyes went dark. His mouth thinned into an angry line. He pushed up out of the chair. "I guess that's an order?"

"For the first time in this conversation, Colonel?" Elizabeth nodded and echoed the words he'd said to Khris Rawn. "You would be right."

4.

Whoa...

Khris followed Amelia as the doors to her new living space opened. She dropped her pack just inside the door and tried not to gawk but it was hard not to. The place was big. Much bigger than she'd expected and she found herself staring around like a kid in a candy store.

"Bed's here...shower...Doctor Rawn? Are you alright?"

Khris shook her head, adjusted her glasses. She could feel her face getting flushed. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting...this."

Amelia laughed. "It does take a little bit of getting used to."

"Are all the crew quarter's this big?" She looked around. There was a small table and chairs in what was obviously a kitchen area. Underneath a short counter, a small already well stocked refrigerator. There was even a couch, a comfortable looking chair and a desk with a lamp and a rolling office chair in the next room. Next to that stood bookcase just waiting for her to fill it.

"Some. There are bigger rooms than these actually. You should count yourself lucky. Some of them are hardly bigger than a closet." Amelia nodded.

"You've got to be kidding though." She followed the younger woman into a bigger bedroom and a much more opulent than she expected, bathing room. "I can't believe that I was assigned _this_."

Amelia grinned slightly. "Apparently someone at the SGC likes you."

Khris felt her face get hot. "I didn't..." Oh, crap. Was this why Sheppard seemed to have it in for her? Shit. If one of her brothers had pulled some stupid stunt and done this she would fricking kill him!

Amelia just smiled. "If you'd like to take a few moments to freshen up, Doctor Rawn..." She cleared her throat and took a step back toward the door. "I'll alert the other members of the Colonel's team."

"That would be fine." Khris muttered.

"Yes, Ma'am." She reached into the pocket of her jacket. "This is your radio. You just tap here and you'll be able to get in contact in case you need someone." She showed Khris how to slip it over her ear. "It shouldn't take long and then I'll come and get you when the meeting is set and show you the way to the conference room."

Khris nodded. "Thank you."

The younger woman smiled and after she left, Khris sank down on the couch, leaned back and covered her eyes with her hands.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

She sat there for a few minutes then she got to her feet. She went to the small refrigerator, knelt down and pulled it open. She'd been in such a hurry that morning that she hadn't stopped in the Mess Hall for breakfast. Not that she could have eaten anything anyway. Her stomach was in knots but maybe she would be able to handle a small bottle of orange juice.

Maybe she wouldn't end up tossing it back up anyway. She kind of hoped that she would. All over John Sheppard too, she thought as she opened the plastic bottle and downed half of it.

It would serve the bastard right.

Reaching for her pack, she slung it over her shoulder and headed for the bedroom and bath. Maybe she could at least wash the grit out of her eyes before she had to face the others on her new team.

5.

"Well? This had better be important, Sheppard."

Rodney groused. He snagged a doughnut off of the tray in the center of the table and stuffed it in his mouth. He took another swallow of coffee and ignored the look on John's face. "I'm missing my beauty sleep."

"Looks like you already missed it." Ronon growled.

"Oh...hah hah. That was so funny." Rodney made a face at him. "I'll have you know that I was up until the wee hours of the morning-"

"Eating?" Ronon said drily.

"Alright, you two. Knock it off." John shook his head and poured himself a cup of coffee, smacking at Rodney's hand and grabbing the last chocolate pastry off the tray before the scientist could. He plopped down in a chair, stuffed the sweet into his mouth and swallowed half of it in one bite. "I've already got a headache and the last thing I want to hear is your bitching."

"This is stupid." Rodney complained again. "And I am not 'bitching' as you so elegantly put it." He waved the last bite of his doughnut in the air before he plopped it into his mouth. "I am merely voicing my opinion."

"Hey, if my ass is getting dragged out of bed for this then so is yours. And that's _my_ opinion. So deal with it." John was still in a foul mood. He glared at Rodney and then looked around the table. Ronon looked bored and Teyla looked well rested and alert. And somehow that seemed to piss him off even more. "And if you're gonna blame anyone? It's Elizabeth. This is not my idea. And if I'd had anything to do with it we wouldn't-"

Teyla heard a noise at the door. She looked up and lightly tapped Sheppard on the arm. "John-"

"What?" His head snapped around. Slowly his eyes narrowed and the tips of his ears started to turn red. "Elizabeth..." Khristine Rawn was standing behind her and giving him a look that should have burned his eyes out. He cut a 'you should have warned me' look at Teyla. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Elizabeth gave him a look. "Apparently." And she did not look happy. "Colonel, could I speak to you for a moment?" Her tone grew colder. "In private?"

Rodney snorted and leaned toward him slightly and said in a sing song voice. "You are in trouble."

"Shut it, Rodney." John pushed back from the table and got to his feet.

Elizabeth stepped back. John watched her as she whispered something to Rawn. The other woman nodded and then moved past her into the conference room. Rodney gave him a snarky look and patted the back of the seat next to him. When Rawn sat down and Rodney leaned forward to talk to her, John had serious thoughts about grabbing the scientist by the neck and choking the shit out of him.

Instead, he took a deep breath, stepped into the hallway and let the door close behind him. "Elizabeth…"

Before he could really get started she held up a hand to stop him. "Don't, Colonel."

He scowled slightly. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

She scowled back at him. "And you don't want to know what I want to say either, John." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not even going to get into a childish argument with you over your behavior but I'm warning you now that it needs to stop." She held up the data pad she was holding. "Now, do you think you can act like a team leader long enough for me to discuss this information that Radek found this morning? Or am I going to have to call a time out for you and make you sit in the corner until you can behave?"

John's face was burning. He didn't like to be 'dressed down' and definitely not my Elizabeth Weir. But still he had to admit that she was right. He was acting like a spoiled brat but still it was hard to change his attitude when someone messed with his set routine. If things were going to change then he wanted to be involved from the beginning and he sure as hell didn't like surprises. But instead of mouthing off, he shut it before he managed to shove his foot in it even more.

"I'll deal with it." He stared at the data pad. "And what information?"

"Why don't we step into the conference room and we'll discuss it?" She turned her back on him, waved her hand over the door control and stepped inside.

John had no choice but to follow her. He knew that Rawn was watching him as he slid back into his seat but he ignored her as Elizabeth introduced her to Ronon, Rodney and Teyla. His job yeah, but she was doing such a good job at it that he let her finish. And he kept his eyes on Elizabeth as she finished with making nice-nice and sat down in the chair at the head of the table and slid the data pad toward Rodney.

"Now that we all know one another, take a look at this. Radek brought this to me this morning and I think it might be the perfect way to bring Doctor Rawn up to speed."

"What is it?" Rodney snatched it up, eyes scanning the information on the screen. His eyes widened slightly and then he started to grin. "Huh…I guess Radek is good for something."

"Well?" John drawled. "Are you going to let the rest of us know or are you just going to sit there and drool?"

"Ha ha…" Rodney snorted. "You might want to get your gear, Colonel because if this information Radek found in the data base is right? There might be a ZPM in our future."

"Where is it?"

Rodney studied the pad. "According to this it's a little place called P69-001." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "What the hell does ADOH mean?

"EE?" Rawn looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Rodney looked at her like she'd just lost her mind.

"May I?" She reached for the data pad and he handed it to her. She read the information and then started to nod.

"I have not heard that name before." Teyla leaned forward slightly. "Do you know it?"

"I don't know if I'm right but I have heard of it." Khris nodded as she handed the pad back to Rodney. "It's Celtic and from the old Irish word Áed…it means 'fire'."

"Fire?" Rodney scowled slightly. "Hmm…a volcanic planet maybe? But why would the Ancients hide a ZPM on a planet like that?"

"Maybe they mean fire like 'the fires of Mount Doom'." John smirked and Rodney just rolled his eyes at him. He looked at Elizabeth. "I think it's worth sending a MALP in just to make sure that we're not walking into a big ring of fire though."

When Elizabeth agreed, he nodded to the others around the table. "Okay, everybody. You know the drill." Then his gaze settled on Khristine Rawn. "Your first assignment, Doc. I'd advise you to get with Beckett and pack a medical kit. Hate to do it to you…" He smiled shrewdly. "But you're about to get some on the job training."

6.

Two hours later and his mood was still as black as the coffee he'd forced himself to drink.

John hated the stuff. It tasted like crap and now it was stewing in his belly right along with the powdery eggs and hard as nails toast he'd had for breakfast.

To make it worse, Rodney and Rawn had kept up a running conversation since they'd brought the Jumper through the Gate and it was driving him crazy. Teyla was behind him and Ronon was taking up the rear. He chanced a glance back and saw the scowl on the big man's face.

Rodney as usual was oblivious and John stepped back and bumped Rodney with his elbow.

"Shut up, McKay." John murmured as they walked along the narrow path winding through the trees. "Not everybody's in the mood for your crap this morning."

Rodney looked up from the data pad he'd been studying. "I'm sorry, did I say something to you, Colonel?"

John just gave him a look, snorted and then turned away. He moved on ahead keeping himself a couple of feet ahead of the others. To his chagrin, Rodney hurried after him with Rawn right behind him.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm picking up something…" Rodney called after him.

John stopped, watching as Rodney quickly studied the pad again. He punched a couple of buttons and then nodded.

"What ever it is, it's putting off a strong signal." He turned slightly and pointed toward a dense strand of trees. "And it's coming from that direction."

John looked at the ground. Ronon moved past him, dark eyes searching. He knelt down and brushed a hand over the too green grass. "There's a path. Not more than an animal track though."

"Great." John muttered. He looked back. "Stay close. Rodney, keep an eye on that signal. If it gets stronger tell me before we walk into. I don't want us to be walking straight into a trap."

Rodney looked at the trees and grass. "You expecting Bambi to pop out with a flame thrower?"

"Remember the planet with the flying monkeys? The one's with the beaks? I don't want to go through that again so just keep your eyes open." John snarled.

They walked for what seemed like another twenty minutes, following the path until they broke into another clearing. Suddenly, Rodney stopped.

"Hang on a minute, Colonel. We're close." Rodney took another step. "I'm picking up a structure. Big one too."

John stopped. Something was niggling at the back of his mind. An uneasy feeling but then again he always got an uneasy feeling when they stepped onto an unknown planet. Even if the Jumper was close enough for them to get back fast from here, he was starting to wish that he had been able to park the ship a little closer. But the trees were too thick and none of the scans had shown a clearing large enough to park it.

He sighed and shifted the pack on his shoulders. He'd made sure that all of them had enough supplies with them if they had to stay the night. Or even a day or two if things panned out the way they hoped. No longer than that though. It was too quiet here and that made him extremely uneasy.

He sighed and looked back at Rodney. "Okay, what ever it is? This path must lead straight to it. Everybody stay close." He glanced at Rawn. "And I mean everybody."

Tightening his grip on his P90, John pushed on. The path was getting fainter now and he had to watch where he stepped. Then suddenly, they broke through the trees and everyone stopped to stare.

"Holy crap." John muttered as Rodney stepped up beside him.

"Whoa..." Khris just stared.

Where the tree line ended, the path led down a hill and into a small valley below. Surrounded on three sides by huge granite cliffs, the valley itself was a dense forest of towering trees and crumbled stone ruins.

Khris muttered. "Why does this place remind me of some medieval forest?"

John smirked slightly. "You expecting some little people, Doc?"

"Maybe." She blushed a little as she shifted her pack and took a step closer, letting her eyes adjust to the shifting shadows below and then she saw it. "There!" She pointed and Sheppard scowled slightly.

"What? I don't-" And then he saw it too. The light was shifting and then just for a second, he saw a glint of light on polished stone. He pulled his field glasses out of his pocket and raised them to his eyes.

He scanned the valley floor, trying to find that flicker of light. There it was again. The thing was half hidden by the trees that had grown up around it but when the branches shifted just a little he saw the sunlight glinting off the rock like the sparks from a diamond.

There was something in the shadows, a deeper darkness that might have been the mouth of a cave or a jumble of rocks but he wasn't sure. The trees were too thick there and he knew that there was only one way that they were going to find out. He slipped the glasses back into his vest.

"Good eyes, Rawn." He grudgingly admitted. "Rodney? You said that there was a structure-"

Rodney nodded. "Signal's getting stronger. Down the hill and practically in front of us."

John nodded. "Right." He started down the hill. "Everybody stay sharp and watch your step. This side of the path is pretty slippery." He glanced at Khris. "Even if we've got a Doc along with us I don't want to have to take the time to bandage anybody's head."

They walked in silence and Khris breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the bottom. Teyla and Ronon moved away, scouting around the area and she took the chance to catch her breath.

It was quiet except for the soft sighing of the wind in the trees. There wasn't even the sound of any birds. But she had to make herself remember that they were on another planet in another galaxy. There might not even be any birds.

"Rawn!"

Startled, she looked around and saw Sheppard waving to her. Teyla and Ronon had come to help and she made her way across the rocky, leaf strewn ground to where the three of them were busy trying to clear the brush off of something.

Before Sheppard could say anything, she was shrugging off her pack and kneeling down to help them. She felt a little flutter of excitement when Ronon jerked loose the last bit of over growth to reveal a stone slab nearly as tall as the Colonel.

Boy! If her brother's could only see this! Jake and Luke were military but they both loved archeology and she could just imagine the looks on their faces when she got the chance to tell them about this!

Intrigued, she stared at the stone and then she raised her hand. But before she could touch it, Sheppard grabbed her wrist.

"Hold it, Rawn. Could be a trap." He looked up. "McKay?"

Rodney shook his head. "It's just a rock. No power signature. But that writing-" He shook his head. "Teyla, what do you think."

"I have seen this writing before on Athos and on other worlds. It seems to be Ancient but not Ancient."

John nodded. "Okay, Doc. This is one of the things you're here for." He shifted impatiently. "You're supposed to be the big expert on Ancient writing. Is it Ancient or not?"

Khris brushed her hand over the faded carvings. Years of wind and rain had rubbed the stone to an almost smooth finish but when she ran her fingers over it, she could feel the slight curves and lines etched into it. "The wording is Ancient but the design…it looks almost Celtic."

"I didn't ask you what it looked like." John replied drily. "I asked you, what does it say?"

"It's kind of faded but there's something about the 'lay of the land', power nodes and 'the gift of wisdom and vision'."

"Sounds like a ZPM to me." John remarked. He looked at Rodney. "We need to-"

"Wait a minute, Colonel. There's more." She leaned closer, intently studying the markings. "What you seek is hidden…" She shook her head. "The rest of it is too worn down. I can't make it out."

"Well, I guess that means that we're going to have to look for it." John moved toward the wall of green. "If there's a structure back there then we need to check it out."

John stepped through first and as the others followed him, he stood still for a few seconds. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He had the feeling that he was being watched but besides himself and the rest of the team there was no other sign of life. Human or otherwise.

He shook his head. Maybe Rawn was right. Maybe there were 'little people' hiding behind the huge jumble of rocks surrounding the massive stone structure. It was an imposing edifice and just looking at it just made the uneasy feeling worse.

Or maybe he was just letting his imagination run away from him. He motioned for Teyla and Ronon to fan out.

"Look for a doorway, a crack in the wall. There has to be some way into this thing. Rawn, Rodney. Stay with me." He barely gave them a glance as he took a cautious step and started to slowly search the outer edges. Overgrowth and moss covered the stones but still John could feel something and it wasn't just the feeling of eyes on his back.

There was power here. Faint. Like a tingle on his skin.

"Colonel?"

"What?" He looked around and saw that Rawn had followed him. He frowned at the look on her face. "You feel it too?"

She rubbed her arms and nodded. "It's something…" She shrugged. "I wonder-" She looked at Rodney. She knew that he had taken the ATA gene but from the way he was studying his notes and the information scrolling across the screen, he wasn't noticing anything else.

She was about to say something more when Teyla called out. She had found something. Khris trailed behind him as Sheppard headed to where she stood.

"What is it?" John asked as he stopped beside her.

"There." Teyla motioned with her P90. "An opening."

At first John saw nothing but when Teyla flipped on the light clipped to her gun he saw it. Hidden behind a crazily slanted slab of stone embedded in the ground they never would have seen it.

He flipped on his own light and together they played the lights over the edges of what had to be a doorway. The problem was going to be getting to the other side. The gap underneath the stone was probably wide enough for them to go under if they went one at a time. He put a hand to the stone and shoved. It didn't budge and seemed sturdy enough but there was only one way that they were going to find out.

"Wait here." He slipped under the stone. It wasn't as tight as he'd thought and the sleeves of his jacket didn't even touch the edges of the rock. He took a look around and the shouted an all clear. Behind the rock there was more room and John waited as the others followed him. Still there was just enough room for them to be able to stand close.

He felt something brush his arm and he glanced back, eyes narrowing slightly when he saw Khris Rawn standing just a little too close. She was looking at Rodney and he quickly turned his head before she looked up and saw the expression on his face.

He shook his head and took a step into the narrow opening. It was an entryway, really nothing more than a tunnel now. John could see shades of green and shifting shadows on the other side and as he stepped from the cool shade and into the warm sunlight that filtered down through the branches of the trees, he stopped and took a look around.

He was standing in the center of what must have once been a huge complex but the building had long since fallen to ruins. A crumbling stairway led up to a level looking platform about half way up the side of the mountain.

The paving around the structure was cracked. Green tufts of grass and wild flowers pushed up through the rough edges and when John looked closer, there were strange looking gouges in the stone work.

He moved closer to get a better look. He brushed at the moss growing on the stones and ran his fingers over the marks. They could have been caused by the jagged rocks scattered near by but he didn't think so. They were too deep and too even.

And way _way_ too long.

He held his hand over the marks, hooking his fingers like a claw. Shit…

He felt a prickle on the back of his neck and he straightened quickly. The feeling of being watched was stronger.

McKay had said that there were no signs of life but…the urge to get this mission over with and fast and hit him hard. He was getting a really bad feeling about this. He swung around, ready to tell the team to just pack it in and head back for the Jumper when he saw Rodney moving toward a huge pile of stones.

There was a rapt look on his face and Rawn was following quickly behind him. John knew that look. Rodney had found something and he was following after it like a blood hound on the trail of something hot.

Almost oblivious to his surroundings, Rodney moved around the obstacle and…disappeared.

"McKay!"

John's shout brought Teyla and Ronon running. Feet pounding on the stone walkway, John darted behind the massive heap and ran smack into Khristine Rawn.

She gave him a startled look and he heard her soft grunt as she tumbled backwards. John flung his arm out to try and stop himself. His fingers scraped over the stone and he stumbled forward barely catching himself before he landed on top of her.

He pushed back, his anger reaching the boiling point. He growled. The words were in his mouth. He was ready to rip her a new one for being nothing more than a nuisance, when he heard Rodney give a shout.

John stopped and stared at Rodney. He was looking at the detector and muttering to himself. Frustrated, he shook his head and stepped over Rawn as he headed to where the scientist stood. He could feel her eyes boring into his back but he didn't bother to look around.

Let Ronon and Teyla help her up. He was getting tired of fooling with her and as soon as they got back to Atlantis he was going to give her ass a kick all the way back to the SGC.

When he got closer to Rodney he scowled as he looked up. Behind the big pile of rocks was another courtyard, only this one was bigger and held more of a surprise.

There was a path of paved stones that led to a short flight of steps that led up to a bigger building. But it was the huge double doorway that really got his attention. The doors were flung open and through them he could see a hallway, littered with leaves and dirt. He moved closer, stopping when he saw the long grooves scratched into the rock. The place looked abandoned and dead but still John felt uneasy.

"C'mon, Rodney. Unless you just found the mother lode of ZPM's-"

"Wait." Rodney absently waved a hand in his direction, He moved across the plaza, stopping under the huge arch of the doorway. His eyes were riveted to the detector and with every step he took his grin got wider. "Whatever's putting out that signal? It's in there."

John looked at the doors. They were huge and covered with the same Celtic style symbols that they'd seen in the rock. He huffed a sigh and looked over his shoulder.

"Rawn! Get over here!"

She gave him a barely disguised look of hate as Teyla helped her to her feet. She carefully schooled her features as she brushed off her jacket and came to stand beside Rodney.

She stared at the stone for a few moments and then she shook her head, muttering to herself. Absently, she rubbed the back of her neck and John could have sworn that he saw her shiver just a little.

"Anything?" John prompted.

She shook her head. "Nothing that makes any sense. Basically the same carvings on the rock."

John frowned. He really didn't want to go inside. He didn't like the feel of this place but if those power readings that Rodney detected were true they really didn't have much of a choice. Against his better judgment he started inside and the rest of the team followed him.

It was dark inside, the only light coming from the broken doorway and the cracks in the walls and ceiling. There were shadows everywhere and though the doors were open wide John detected a faint sulfur odor on the air.

He played the light on his P90 over the leaf strewn floor and over the smooth surface of the walls.

There were dark marks that could have been burns. He moved closer and scratched his fingers over it. Brought his hand up to his nose.

Sulfur.

Something had burned here but nothing from a weapon that the Wraith would have. There was nothing to show that they'd ever been there. Just those long disturbing scratch marks. He moved farther inside and the others fanned out around him. "Be careful. This floor is uneven."

When he played the light on his gun across it, he found out why. The floor was covered with even more of those long deep gouges and John began to get the feeling that there might be something a lot bigger than Rawn's 'little people' roaming the place.

The team had been to a lot of different worlds and they'd seen a lot of things. Some things that John didn't want to remember or ever see again. And the more that he looked at those marks, the feeling of 'let's get the hell out of here' grew even stronger.

He glanced over and saw that Ronon and Teyla were giving the marks the same scrutiny. He sidled over and keeping his voice low and an eye on Rodney and Rawn he asked, "What do you guys think?"

Ronon was crouched down, Teyla standing nearby. Ronon looked up then slowly got to his feet. "Something lives here. Something big."

John frowned. "I was afraid that you were going to say that." Suddenly, he was interrupted by a shout from McKay. "We need to-"

"I found it!"

The three of them hurried over as Rodney started toward one of the darkened alcoves.

"Hold it, McKay." John moved in front of him. He let his gaze roam over their surroundings.

The place didn't look exactly like something that the Ancients would have designed. It was too wide and too empty but be doubted too if someone with a pickaxe could have made the walls or the floors so smooth. Still, there was nothing that screamed Ancient technology to him. At least there wasn't until they moved through the dark opening and tiny lights set into the walls and ceiling began to glow.

"Holy crap." John muttered to himself. The place was huge and looked even bigger inside. He shone his light over the walls and then up to the high vaulted ceiling. "That ceiling looks sturdy enough but I don't want to spend the night."

"I wonder what happened here." Teyla asked softly as she moved up beside him. "Who ever lived here seemed to be in a hurry to leave."

"I know." John agreed. "A really big hurry too."

The place was a shambles, computer consoles had been ripped from the walls and tossed across the floor. Data crystals broken and smashed were everywhere and littered the floor. When the lights shone on them they glittered like Christmas lights in hues of red, green and blue. John recognized some of the broken equipment as Ancient as a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"I don't know what you're getting a reading from McKay. This place is a mess."

"This isn't all of it." Rodney turned the detector so that John could see the screen. "There's another doorway-" He turned and pointed to a dark shape on the other side of the mess. "Over there."

John looked around. "Alright, we need to get over there but let's make it fast."

"Not so much stuff over there." Ronon pushed past him and moved toward the wall. "If we move this panel-"

He started to push at the thing and John and Teyla went to help him. Rawn even jumped in. She avoided him but she squeezed into the tight space beside Teyla and between the four of them they managed to lift the board up and out of the way.

Rawn sneezed when a cloud of ancient dust rained down on them. She wiped her hand over her face and then she blinked. "Do you see the light?" She asked as she took off her glasses and cleaned them with the hem of her shirt.

John gave her a glance, thinking that she didn't look too bad without the glasses and then he shook his head and turned to see what she was looking at.

There was definitely a bright spot back there and she followed him as he carefully stepped over the twisted metal on the floor. There was another door on the other side. This door was plain and under all the dirt and years of grime, perfectly smooth. And there was definitely a gleam of light shining behind it. He could see it through the crack in the center seam. He ran his hands over the edges, knocking down a fine cloud of dust and cobwebs in the process.

"What are you trying to do?' Rodney complained from somewhere behind him between as he coughed and then sneezed. "Kill us?"

"Shut it, McKay." John grumbled. Suddenly there was a groaning noise and the crack in the door widened. "Get back!"

He did a quick step back himself as more light gleamed through. John waited a minute and when nothing happened, he moved closer. There was something inside but he couldn't quite tell what it was. "Ronon, give me a hand."

The big man moved in beside him and put his weight against the door, fingers hooking into the gap. John did the same on the other side. It took some sweating and grunting but there was finally a loud grinding sound and the doors began to slide apart.

As the gap widened, John heard Rodney give an almost girlish squeal of excitement. And when they got the door open wide enough for them to pass through, John could see why.

John got a tighter grip on his P90 as he stepped into the chamber and stood staring at the pedestal right in front of them. The was nothing else in this room. Nothing a all except for the ZPM just sitting there as if it were waiting on them. He shook his head and looked at Ronon. "This…is way too good to be true. It could not be this damn easy."

"Why not?" Rodney asked as he started to push past him. "Maybe just this once it really is this easy."

John pointed to the marks on the floor in the outer chamber. "You've had your nose so buried in that detector…take a look at those marks, McKay."

"What about them?" He waved a hand. "Look at all that stuff. They could just be drag marks."

"Then who did the dragging?" John asked. "And where is that power signature coming from? That ZPM isn't hooked up to anything." He looked at Ronon and Teyla. "I haven't seen any animal tracks. We haven't heard any birds either. And I don't care what you say, McKay. Those do not look like drag marks. Even Rawn's sensed that something isn't right here-"

"Do you 'girls' always have to argue?" Ronon snorted and pushed between them. "The thing is sitting right here and we're not going to find out if there's a trap if we just stand here."

Before anyone could stop him, Ronon was moving across the floor. He snatched the ZPM off of the pedestal and tossed it to Sheppard.

"See? Nothing. Now we can go."

John stared at the thing in his hands. He couldn't believe that Ronon had just done that. And even though the room wasn't shaking and the roof wasn't caving in on them, he still had the feeling that something was very wrong.

And he wasn't about to stand around and wait to find out.

"Okay, everybody. Let's go." He tucked the ZPM under his arm and turned back toward the door.

"Wait a minute." Rodney said. "What if I'm still getting that energy reading because there are more-"

"Then we'll come back later and look. We got what we came for, McKay and unless you haven't noticed the sun is getting lower in the sky. Its going to be night soon and I don't want to be stuck this far from the Jumper. We head back now so come on. If you want to argue then you can do it when we get back to Atlantis."

Rodney started to argue anyway but John ignored him. Ronon and Teyla had already moved toward the other door and he sent Rawn after them. When Rodney balked he grabbed his sleeve and practically jerked him along. He didn't say a word until they were back outside.

He took off his pack and shrugged off his jacket. He carefully wrapped the ZPM inside before he put it in the pack and zipped it up. He got to his feet and was just slipping it back on when an ear splitting shriek split the air. He grabbed up his P90 as a dark shape loomed up over the trees.

"Rodney! Move it!" He grabbed McKay by the arm and gave him a shove. "Everybody! Get back to the ruins!" He looked around and saw Teyla and Ronon hunkered down in the opening of the door. Rawn was no where in sight.

7.

"Rawn! Where the hell-"

"Colonel! Get down!"

A hard hand hit him between the shoulder blades and John found himself flat on his face. He jerked up his head, spitting out dirt and leaves. Eyes narrowing with fury he shouted, "What the hell-"

"Down!"

Something landed on his back. Then he felt the warmth and realized that Khris was laying across him. Before he could react, she rolled off of him, grabbed the back of his jacket and started to drag him across the ground.

"God damn!" He jerked out of her grasp and scrambled to his feet. "Rawn! What the hell do you think-Oof!"

She rushed him, knocking him off his feet and flat on his back. She landed on top of him and he lay there too stunned for a second to even think. His body stirred to life before his brain did. She was so close that he could smell her and her soft warm scent was like nothing he'd breathed in all his life. He shifted slightly and she looked down at him, eyes wide behind the dark rimmed glasses as she felt his hard, wanting reaction.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask."

"Shit." Face red, she scrambled off of him and scrambled to her feet. She looked around and then grabbed his arm. "Come on, Colonel. We have to move-"

There was a deafening roar and something huge came crashing through the trees. All John could see was a shadow and then she was falling across him again. She grabbed his arms and rolled, pulling him with her under the edge of a huge pile of rocks. Lying on top of him, she clamped her hand over his mouth and hissed at him to be quiet.

He started to push her off and then he heard a snuffling noise. He turned his head and went absolutely still at the sight of claws scratching across the ground.

John could feel her heart pounding against his chest and realized he was holding his breath. He reached up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off his mouth. He turned his head a little more, craning his neck a little.

He could see his P90. It was about a foot away but with what ever that thing was moving around it might as well have been a million. He was trying to figure out a way to get to it when the sound of gunfire nearly deafened him. The ground started to shake and he got a glimpse of alligator like scales of dark brown and green as the creature let out an angry roar.

He heard shouting and saw Ronon and Teyla firing at the thing, trying to draw it away from where they were hidden. John didn't waste any time. While the rest of the team was keeping the creature occupied, he pushed Rawn off of him and scurried out. She slid out after him and without daring to look, he grabbed up his weapon. He whirled around and found himself staring at something that almost made him drop it again.

Oh, crap…his knees seemed to turn to jelly and he just stood there with his mouth hanging open as his brain tried to register just what he was looking at.

Ronon's something bug was nearly as tall as the trees.

It looked like something out of his childhood nightmares with its spiral shaped horns, talon like claws, a long tail and a dark gold scaly hide that blended almost perfectly with the shadows and the trees. It made a huffing sound as it bent its short neck low and John got the feeling that the thing was inhaling his scent. Its eyes were a gleaming green and slitted like a cat's and it was staring right at him, making that strange woofing sound.

Slowly, it started to creep toward him, its long pink tongue flicking out and then the woofing sound turned into a low hungry growl.

Well, god damn if he was gonna be lunch.

John backed up, lifted his weapon and fired point blank at the thing but the bullet's just seemed to bounce off the creature's tough hide. Shit!

Another blast of gun fire came from his left and he saw Ronon dart out from under the cover of the archway. He was yelling, making himself a target as he tried to draw the thing's attention off of them and give John time to grab Rawn's wrist.

John took off at a run, dragging her after him. He was trying to scramble back toward the tunnel to the other side of the ruins but the creature's tail lashed out and a part of the wall collapsed, closing off their escape and leaving them cut off from the rest of the team.

"Fuck!"

"Sheppard! Get out of here! We'll get back to the Jumper and come back for you!" Ronon was shouting at him and he could see them on the other side.

"Go! And hurry the fuck up!" He slid to a halt, trying to see them as they darted back down the collapsing tunnel and disappeared. He could hear Ronon yelling at McKay to move his ass and then Rawn crashed into him and he almost fell. But her hands on his hips kept him from falling head first into the pile of rubble. Breathing hard, he gave her a quick glance and mumbled, "Thanks…"

But she didn't hear him. She was staring up and her face was white under the dirt streaked across her cheeks. She grabbed his arm and pointed. "It's coming back!"

Shrieking with rage, the creature came after them, moving fast and making the ground shake. John pushed her around him and fired another round at it. It reared up, bellowing in rage and a stray bullet hit home, tearing into the thing's soft unprotected lower belly.

Green blood spurted out and the beast roared. It rose up on its hind legs, stretching out its neck. Its leathery wings spread wide and it started to make an even more horrible noise, a yowling screech that had him grabbing Rawn by the hand and practically dragging her across the ground as he ran.

But the creature was smart. It hit the ground with a bone jarring thud. It screamed again and he felt the rush of air through his hair, could smell sulfur…oh shit!

"Down!" He grabbed Rawn around the waist and jerked her against him. He fell, twisting around and diving into the doorway as a blast of fire barely missed them.

He scrambled to his feet and jerked her up with him. "Run! God damn it! Run!"

He pushed her in front of him but before he'd taken more than a few steps, he felt the sting as something razor sharp grazed the back of his left thigh, ripping his pants and digging into his skin. Fear made him twist and fall back and he barely missed getting his belly ripped open by the creature's claws as it grabbed at him. Still it stung and when he looked down he saw that his tee shirt was ripped and blood was oozing up through the long scratches on his chest.

Another swipe and the talons caught on his P90 and ripped it out of his hands. He reached out and his fingers brushed over something cool. He closed his fingers around it and jerked. A long length of metal came loose from a pile of rubble on the floor. It was long and jagged and as he jumped to his feet, he brandished it in front of him like a sword.

When the thing reared up again, he threw steel like a javelin and ran. He didn't need to look back. The creature's roar of fury was enough to tell him that the make shift weapon had hit home. 

The ground started to shake. The creature was still coming after him, trying to grab him and he slid forward on his belly only to lose the pack with the ZPM when a razor sharp talon sliced through one of the straps. He jerked his legs underneath him and skidded forward on his knees. He clutched the pack against his chest and then pushed it and watching as it slid across the floor and out of the creature's reach.

He fell over and landed on his side and then Rawn was grabbing the back of his shirt again and jerking him up. She slipped her hands under his shoulders, wrapped her arms around his chest and dragged him back and away from the doorway. He gritted his teeth, forcing back a howl of pain as she dragged him back farther and farther. Finally, she stopped and eased him down.

Outside the creature was slamming against the broken doorway, claws scrambling at the rock as it tried to get at them. The building was strong, the part she had managed to drag him into was built into part of the mountain itself. There were no claw marks here so the creature hadn't managed to come in this far but John was not going to make himself believe that it was a good thing.

That thing was pissed and was going to keep trying until it found a way to get inside. John definitely didn't have any plans to be there when it finally did. Apparently, Rawn was thinking the same thing.

"Colonel, we have to move-"

"I know." He snarled. He rested a second, trying to catch his breath and get his sense around him. Then he pushed her hands off of him, struggled to his feet and took a stumbling step. He thought about the P90 but it was lost to him now and at least he still had his pistol. It might buy them some time. But the pack...

He started toward it but Rawn grabbed his arm.

"Colonel, are you stupid? Leave it-"

"No." He jerked out of her grip and nearly fell over. "We're taking it."

"Can't you see that is what it wants?"

The building shook again and they ducked down, covering their heads as a shower of dirt and rubble crashed down on the cracked floor of the outer chamber. There was no time for arguing. They had to move fast. He looked up to see that the hole in the ceiling was wider. For a second he wondered why he couldn't see sunlight and then he saw a pair of baleful green eye's bulging with hate staring back at him.

Not thinking about the pain in his leg and chest, he dived for the pack. His fingers wrapped around the strap and then he was jerking it to him. The thing roared with rage.

"Idiot!" Rawn was shouting at him. "You god damn fool! Leave the fucking ZPM!"

"Shut up and move! That's an order!" John yelled at her. Anger flared through him as he lurched to his feet and grabbed her by the arm, shoving her back as more rock started to come down. He looked back just in time to see the thing trying to slither in through the ever widening hole.

He pushed down the panic and pain and made himself focus. This place was huge and there had to be somewhere they could…there!

"Move your ass, Rawn!" He slipped the one good strap over his shoulder and curling his fingers in the front of her tee shirt, he jerked her after him. "Through that crack in the wall… now!"

He shoved her inside and crawled in after her. Fresh air hit him in the face but he had no time to enjoy it. They were out in another chamber and they stumbled across tossed equipment to make it to the other side.

Part of the outer wall had collapsed and John had to grit his teeth against the pain as they scrambled through the opening. They were nearly across a jagged slab of moss covered stone when his leg gave out and he went down hard on his hip. The back of his leg caught on a sharp piece and he groaned as a new way of pain shot through him.

"Shit…" He struggled to sit up but his leg and chest felt like they were on fire. "Rawn, hold it-" He managed to gasp out.

She stopped and turned back to look at him. "Colonel…" She slipped back down and hurried back to him. She knelt down next to him and lightly pressed her hand to his chest, looking at her fingers when they came back wet with blood. "You're bleeding-"

"No, shit…Sherlock." He ground out. "Help me up." He gripped her arm and tried to pull himself up but a sudden wave of dizziness rushed over him and he let go. "Damn…" He closed his eyes, panting.

"Hold still, Colonel." Hurriedly, she undid her belt.

"What-" He flinched when he felt her hands on his thigh. "What in…what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from bleeding to death." She cinched the belt tight and then tugged at his shirt. "Damn it...I'm sorry, Colonel but we're going to have to move before I try and take care of these wounds. We're too out in the open-"

"Leave it." He smacked at her hands. He winced and braced his hands against the rocks under him. He needed to get control of himself. He couldn't black out now. Left on her own, Rawn would end up being a before dinner mint in no time flat. Not a bad thought but it sure as hell wouldn't look good on her record if she managed to get herself killed on her first mission and under his watch.

He shook his head and tried to steady his thoughts. "We need to get back to the Jumper-"

"You are not going to get back to the Jumper." She tugged at his shirt again, biting her bottom lip slightly as she examined the scratches. "At least not until I can get a look at your thigh. And these scratches need to be taken care of too."

"I don't-"

"You don't need to argue with me, Colonel." She helped him up, making him wrap his fingers in the straps of her pack and hold on to her as she maneuvered him around the worst of the cracks in the narrow walkway. He leaned against her and she tightened her arm around is waist. "Come on, Colonel." She grunted slightly as she tried to take on his weight. "You've got to try and stand up."

"I am." He growled through his teeth. He tried to take a step and would have fallen if she hadn't put her hip against his and made him lean into her. "We've got to stop a minute."

"No time, Colonel. And aren't you the one that wanted to hurry up and get out of here?" She glanced back behind them. It was quiet but she knew that thing was still back there. It was looking for them and she could just imagine it sniffing over the ground like a dog. It seemed to be tuned into the Colonel's scent and she wondered if it had come after them because she was with him too. But that didn't really matter right know.

The Colonel was a pain in the ass but right now he was hurt and no matter how she felt about him, her first duty was to take care of him.

She tightened her grip on him and practically dragged him along with her, following the cracked pavement, keeping her eyes on the shadows. The Colonel tried to walk on his own but he was starting to drag his leg and he was starting to lean on her more and more.

She tightened her hold on him and then she looked up at him, wondering why he wasn't kicking up a fuss and saw why.

He'd gone quiet and his face was pale, his lips clamped together and his handsome features were etched with pain.

8.

Khris knew that they had to find cover and soon. But it had to be a rat hole. Something small that they could get into and hopefully hold out until Ronon and the others could get back. Where they would land she had no idea but if they could fire on the creature and drive it off, then they might have a chance of getting one of this.

But she wasn't going to think about that now.

Keeping a hold on the Colonel, she kept moving and it was only when Sheppard's foot caught on a rock that she stumbled and nearly went to her knees that she saw it.

It was hidden behind thick undergrowth and nearly invisible but the opening looked wide enough for them to get through. She sighed and shifted the Colonel's weight a little. He was leaning on her heavily now and she knew that the blood loss was making him weaker. She didn't like it but she didn't have any other choice.

She had to check it out.

"Sorry, Colonel." Easing him down on the ground, she reached into one of the pocket's on her jacket and pulled out a small flashlight. She flicked it on and getting down on her hands and knees, she pushed past the thick tangle of greenery and shining the powerful light through the hole, she peered inside.

It was a smaller room, the floor still smooth and littered with leaves. But it was bigger than she thought and there was no smell that might indicate something had a den in there. Even if they hadn't seen any other animals that big monster had to be eating something.

Sitting back she flicked off her light. This was just going to have to do.

Taking of her pack, she shoved it into the hole and then did the same with the Colonel's. Then she grabbed Sheppard's jacket, pulled him up into a sitting position and wrapping her arm's around his chest, she held him onto him tightly as she backed into the hole and pulled him in after her.

As soon as she had his long leg's clear of the hole, she reached out and snagged his pack, pushing it up against the wall and leaning him back against it. She reached back for her own and unzipped it, digging out her med kit and a bottle of water. She set them on top of her pack and then flicked on her flash light again.

Sheppard had been quiet and practically out of it the whole time but apparently the little rest had helped him because he stirred and turned his head toward her when she moved.

"Cut that god damn thing out." He opened one eye and growled at her. "You trying to show that thing where the snacks are at?"

She was glad that he was awake but her eyes narrowed slightly at his tone. "I'm trying to assess your situation, Colonel-"

"Fuck my situation. I don't want to end up in that thing's belly. Now shut that fucking light off, Rawn. Or do I have to make that an order too?" He gave her a cold look. "And don't think that you're going to get by with your insubordination either."

"Then write me up." She snarled back at him. "But I think in this instance I have more authority than you, Colonel and I need to be able to see what I'm doing. Unless of course you're rather lay there and bleed to death."

He just glared at her. Raising his hand he tapped the radio at his ear. "McKay?" A burst of loud static nearly deafened him. "Shit..." he winced. "God damn it..."

When they'd all been together he hadn't even thought about the radio's and now...now he had no idea where the rest of the team might be. Or even if they'd managed to get back to the Jumper. And like it or not, Rawn was right. No matter how fast he wanted to get out of there he wasn't going to get very far if he was pouring blood with every step.

Didn't mean that he wouldn't try anyway. His lips set into a thin angry line. Stubbornly, he tried to move his leg and get his feet under him only to have his throat tighten when a fresh wave of pain screamed through him. He shook his head a little when a shiver of dizziness made his head start to whirl again. Damn it...he closed his eyes and waited for it to pass. When it did, he opened his eyes and made himself focus on the woman kneeling down next to him.

"Alright, Doc. You wanna push it? Go ahead and do your thing." He turned his head a little and scowled at her. "Just don't make it the annoying one...got it?"

To his surprise she smiled just a little.

"Isn't that what you think I always do?" She turned her head as she reached for her med kit.

He didn't answer her, just grunted and laid back to watch her as she opened the kit. A strong smell assaulted his nose when she opened up a small pack, took out a thin swab and started to rub it over her hands.

He closed his eyes, preferring not to watch anymore. He was starting to drift off when something stung his chest and he jerked awake. He felt the warm touch of a woman's hand on his chest and it took him a few minutes to realize that she had pulled his shirt up and was leaning over him. He tried to think of what she was doing when he saw that something was in her hand and the evil smell of alcohol was making his eyes burn.

John smacked at her hand, trying to knock the swab from between her fingers. "God damn it! What the hell are you trying to do, woman?"

Letting go of his shirt, Kris grabbed his wrist and jerked her hand free. "Trying to keep this wound from getting infected, Colonel. That thing's claws might have been tipped with poison. Now, please let me do my job. Unless of course you'd like me to scamper back to the kitchen and whip you up a batch of chocolate chip cookies."

John wanted to hit her. Stupid woman. She was getting on his last nerve. Instead, he gritted his teeth and tried not to scream. "Just hurry the fuck up. We need to get out of here before that god damn thing comes back."

"Dragon." She mumbled. She set down the rag and started rummaging around in her pack and he couldn't see her face.

"What?"

She spoke louder. "Dragon. It's a dragon." She looked up and rolled her eyes at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"There's no such thing as a dragon." John snorted.

"Then what the hell do you call that thing?"

"I don't know." He shook his head and stared at the hole behind her then he darted an angry look at her. "I guess you want to study it. Find out what it is."

"Maybe-"

"Crazy..." He muttered. "Unless you didn't notice, Doc that thing was trying to kill us. And if it really is a Dragon? I don't really think its going to sit still long enough for you to try and tame it." He snorted. "That thing is dangerous...and you've got too active an imagination."

"Imagination?" She poked at his shirt. "Are you going to call these a figment of your imagination too?"

"That thing is not-" John just shook his head. "Little people. Dragons. You really believe these fantasies of yours, don't you Doctor Rawn?" He sneered at her.

"Just as much as you do, Colonel." She sneered back at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Her face turned a little red and when she turned her head and ignored him, he let out an angry grunt. "I knew it was a mistake letting you come along. I told Elizabeth this was a stupid idea...Ow! What the hell are you trying to do now?"

Her tone brisk, she pushed at his hip. "Sorry, Colonel. I'm not going to take time to argue with you and if you want me to hurry up then you need to turn over."

"For what?" He gave her a suspicious look. "I told you-"

"I don't care what you told me. Colonel. Those wounds on your thigh are deep and I'm going to have to clean them and then stitch them up." She held up a pack containing a sterilized needle and thread. "I can give you something to help you with the pain. Some numbing cream-"

He smacked at her hand. "I don't need anything-"

"Okay, big man." She pushed at his hip again. "You don't want the numbing cream? Fine. Now turn over and let's-"

"No." He shook his head and shifted away from her even though it hurt like hell. He felt a little stronger and more alert now and was keeping his eyes on the hole in the wall. Even with the leaves and branches covering it, he still didn't like it. That thing seemed to be able to smell him and only God knew where the damn thing was lurking. "I told you...slap a bandage on it. It can wait until we get back to the Jumper and Atlantis-"

"And how long is that going to take? We don't even know where the others are, Colonel. You've lost enough blood already. I am a doctor. Let me do what I know how to do. Unless you're afraid to let me touch you."

He felt his face get red. "I'm definitely not afraid of you. And if you want to know the truth? The only thing you do know how to do is get on my nerves." He barked at her. "If I'd had any choice, _woman_-"

"You do have a choice. And believe me, Colonel. When we get back to Atlantis, you'll get your wish because I won't waste any time asking Doctor Weir to transfer me back to the SGC." Her anger flared. "Now, if you would shut up, stop complaining and let me do my _womanly_ duties, I can get these wounds stitched up before you bleed to death."

"You are really-" She gave him an angry stare and he nearly smacked himself for thinking that the look and her bitching at him was kind of hot. He shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him...it had to be the blood loss making him think that she was even anywhere near attractive.

"Fine." He ground out. He shifted a little, biting his lip as he made himself turn over. It hurt like hell but he was determined not to look at her. "Do it."

Her lips thinned into an angry line and she shook her head. Stupid asshole...dumb ass man. Moron, idiot...a litany of insults rolled through her mind as she set down the needle and thread and reached for her scissors. She snipped away the ripped cloth, so that she could see the cuts better and tried not to think about just how well muscled his tanned legs were.

"Jesus..." She muttered to herself and then snapped her mouth shut when he tensed as her fingers traced over his warm skin.

"What's wrong?"

She realized that she was lightly stroking the wiry hair on his thigh and she quickly jerked her hand back. "Nothing."

His snort told her that he didn't believe her. "Then stop feeling up my leg and staring at my ass. Do your god damn job, Doctor Rawn."

Her cheeks got hot. "I am not feeling you up, Colonel. And for your information your ass is not as attractive as you think."

_Liar_...her brain screamed at her. Feeling like an idiot, she grabbed for the tube of numbing cream. She pulled on a glove and spread some of the stuff on her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she started to spread a thin layer on the edges of the deeper wounds.

Sheppard jumped, hissing out a breath and then as the soothing agent began to take effect, he relaxed a little and stayed quiet. He was still angry though. She could feel it pouring off of him in waves.

She worked as fast as she dared and then when she was finished, she sank back on her heels. It wasn't exactly her best work but at least now the deep jagged cuts were closed. And hopefully the stitches would hold until they got back to Atlantis and she could do a better job. Quickly, she cut some gauze pads and laid them over the stitches and sealed them with some tape from her kit. She thought about using his belt to hold them in place but decided against it.

Now there was only..."Colonel, you need to turn over on your back."

"Why?" He asked icily.

"Your chest..." She reached for something in her pack. "I cleaned the scratches but I still need to put something on them. They're not deep but I still don't want to risk infection."

He stared at her for a long moment and then he just pulled up his shirt and waited. Khris tried not to blush, tried to keep her mind on smearing the stuff on him and not look at him. When she was through, she threw the tube back in her bag.

"Finished?" He didn't wait for an answer. He jerked his shirt down and rolled and scooted over so that he could peer out the hole. "Damn." He muttered. "Its too fucking quiet. Wait here, Rawn."

"Colonel-"

"Be quiet." He ordered softly as he pushed back the branches and leaves and slid out of the hole. He looked around. It was getting darker and he knew that if they didn't leave now then they never would.

"We've got to get out of here." He muttered to himself.

"I don't think so, Colonel."

John shook his head. Rawn had crawled out of the hole behind him and was crouched down next to him. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose and gave him 'that look'.

"You're weak. We just can't go-"

"And we can't stay here either, Doc. Rest time is over." John pushed past her and slipped back into the hole. He grabbed their packs and crawled back out again. He shoved hers at her and slipped the one good strap of his own over his shoulder.

"Colonel, listen to me..."

"No, Rawn." Painfully, he struggled to his feet. She was right. He was weak and his leg burned and itched enough to drive him insane. He took a step, stumbled. She reached out to help him but he only shrugged her off and gave her an ominous glare. "I let you do your job. Now shut up and let me do mine."

When she started to protest, he grabbed her arm, twisted her around and gave her a shove to get her moving.

9.

Too much thinking and not enough moving.

He had to stop it. Stop it now. But it was hard to when the anger from the woman in front of him was fairly drowning him. True to his nature he ignored her and tried to just concentrate on making their way through the dense forest and not get themselves too lost.

Still John was tired and wanted nothing more right now than a hot shower, some strong pain killers and a weeks worth of sleep.

Instead he was dirty, hurting like hell and forcing himself to stay upright and not fall over on his face.

It didn't help that he felt like he was freezing to death. The darker it got, the colder it got and even though Rawn had offered him the extra sweatshirt she'd stuffed in her back, he'd declined. She kept glancing back at him, her expression as cold as her eyes and she hadn't bothered to make the offer again.

If fact, her eyes held a slightly sadistic look now. John allowed himself a small smile. She was probably thinking that freezing to death would serve his sorry ass right and-

A noise caught his ears and he stopped. He reached out, grabbed the back of Rawn's jacket and pulled her back beside him. "Hold up, Doc."

"What?"

He held up his hand, placing his finger over his lips. "Be quiet. I thought I heard something."

"Do you think its the Dragon?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "What part of 'be quiet' did you not understand, Rawn?"

She started to say something and then shut her mouth with a snap and just stood there staring at him.

John shook his head and then turned away from her slightly. He listened intently, pushing out the low whistle of the wind, the rustle of the leaves on the trees and bushes. He was trying to pick on the sound and then he heard it again.

Something was following them. Stalking them.

John wished that it was a rescue party but the niggling feeling that they were being watched came back strong. A cold trickle of fear raced down his back. He turned his head slowly, eyes scanning the darkness trying to see through the shadows.

Then he saw it, maybe a hundred yards off. It was moving with a slow grace that a creature that size shouldn't have. To John it looked like some huge demented dog as it snuffed and chuffed along with its blunt nose close to the ground following their trail.

Ah shit...he moved back and grabbed Rawn's arm. He pulled her close and leaned down to press his mouth close to her ear.

"Move very very slow." He hissed at her as he slowly pulled his pistol from its holster. "We have company."

This close to her, he could feel the way that she tensed when she saw what he was looking at. Instinctively, she moved closer than realized what she was doing and took a step away from him.

"Move." He pointed up the narrow trail with the barrel of his gun. Her eyes seemed to gleam back at him and then she was moving.

She stopped a few times, waiting for him until finally she just stayed beside him. The creature behind them kept up a steady pace. It hadn't even tried to attack and John was starting to get the feeling that it was enjoying this little cat and mouse game.

"Shit." Breathing hard, he stopped. He didn't want to do it but his leg was starting to burn and something warm was trickling down the back of his knee. "Rawn..."

He reached out and grasped her shoulder, leaning on her heavily. Without a word, she slipped her arm around his waist and helped him as he struggled to take another step and then another.

"Listen to me." He kept her close to him as they . "If that thing attacks...run like hell. Don't stop. Don't look back."

"Colonel..."

"Just do what I tell you to do, Rawn. I can hold that thing off long enough for you to get away."

"How the hell are you going to hold it off?" She growled back at him. "Colonel, you can barely-"

"I can shoot the god damn thing." He growled back. "A couple of shots might give you time to get away and we might get lucky and Rodney will find you. If I'm lucky you'll get back here before that thing turns me into Sheppard barbeque."

The snuffling sound behind them got lower. John's head whipped around. Ever lasting fuck...the thing was getting closer.

"Stop yapping, Rawn and move."

"I'm not going to leave you here, Colonel."

"And I don't intend on being left behind." John said softly. "I said to run if that...dragon...attacks." He chanced a glance over his shoulder. "It hasn't attacked yet so-" A low whine made him look up. For a fleeting second he saw something grayish flash by over the trees. "About time-"

A deafening roar and the rush of something hot singed the bark on the trees behind him. He whirled around. The thing was reared up on its hind legs, bellowing and shrieking. He heard the whine again, looked up and saw the gray flash.

"Run!" He tried to push her off of him. "Rawn! Get the hell out of here." He shoved her. "Go, damn it! Go!"

"No!" Rawn grabbed him. She wrapped her arm around his waist again and twined her fingers into his belt loops. She tried to support his weight as she practically dragged him across the uneven ground.

"Leave me!" He yelled at her. He tried to push away from her but his strength suddenly failed him and he slumped against her. The world was tilting around him. His heart was beating so hard that he could hear it in his ears.

He heard her give a grunt and then he was sliding to the ground. Head whirling, he tried to fight her when she reached for the gun in his hands but he was too weak. She snatched it from his fingers and dropped down into a crouch in front of him. He caught a glimpse of smooth tanned skin as she aimed and opened fire.

The dragon roared and then with a push of powerful muscles it launched into the air.

"Come on, Colonel!" She pushed the gun back into the holster on his thigh and grabbed the neck of his tee shirt. She jerked him up into a sitting position, wrapped her arms around his chest and hauled him to his feet.

_Jesus...she was strong_. "Let me go." Was that slurred voice his? He tried to pull out of her grip but she wouldn't let go. "Damn it..."

"Shut up, Colonel and just hang on." When she had him standing, she turned so that his chest was pressed against her back and his arms were over her shoulders. She crossed his wrists in front of her and started to move, pulling him along with her. "You're not the first man I've ever had to carry."

She couldn't see it but he gave her a disgusted, hostile look. She was pushy and a real pain in the ass but despite being at the short end of furious with her, he still had to admire her determination and fire.

And without the glasses she was even kind of attractive...and her scent...Jesus...he hoped it was just the pain making his head so fuzzy.

He made a grunting sound as his leg dragged across the ground and he felt her hair brush against his cheek when she shook her head. "Sorry..."

"Shit, Rawn..." The sudden scream of pain in his muscles made him jerk his mind firmly back to business. "Jesus Christ, woman...I don't have a fucking death wish you know. Slow it down..."

"I thought that you were in a hurry."

"I am." He said through gritted teeth. "But I'd like for all of me to get there."

Before he could protest anymore, she took off again. It was tough going since he was taller than she was but she managed to move him and she kept moving up the narrow path until they reached the bottom of the hill.

Breathing hard, she stopped and looked up. Then she tightened her grip on his arms and started up. She dropped him once and he made her let go of him. She tugged at him, trying to get him back up but he pushed her off and crawled up the rest of the way on his own.

At the top, he almost stopped to take a breath but a fierce shriek and a blast of light from above had him scrambling up the rest of the way as fast as he could.

Rawn grabbed his arm, helping him to stand. They moved back, trying to take shelter under the trees and not making a sound as they watched the battle going on overhead. Pressed against her, he could feel her heart going at a gallop and he knew that his own heart was doing the same.

John watched the battle between machine and beast and knew what Rodney was trying to do. He was trying to draw the beast away from them but John was more afraid that from the erratic way the Jumper was moving, the big ugly brute darting after the little ship was going to get him first. Or worse...Rodney was going to crash it in into the dense forest and they were all going to be screwed.

First thing on his list if they ever got out of this? Flying lessons for Rodney. Even if he had to strap the man into the pilot's seat and tie his hands to the controls.

"Sheppard!"

John felt her hand on his arm, pulling him back farther into the shadows under the trees as the Jumper did a dangerous dip.

"God damn it...if he crashes that Jumper I will fucking-"

They heard the whine and then John suddenly hit the dirt, dragging Rawn down with him as something bright and fast shot out from the side of the Jumper. Startled, the Dragon screeched and tried to back wing, sending out a searing burst of flame that lit up the tops of the trees nearly right over there heads.

The drone spiraled to the side and still kept coming, moving at lightening speed toward its target. The Dragon spread its massive wings and with a roar of rage it took off fast, disappearing up into the darkness with the drone fast on its ass.

In the few seconds that they had, the Jumper touched down. The back ramp dropped open and then Teyla and Ronon were racing up the hill toward them. Ronon grabbed John and picking him up like a sack of wheat, slung him over his shoulder and ran.

"Hurry up!" Rodney was screaming at them as they all scrambled inside.

Ronon hit the door control as John stumbled into the Jumper's cabin and punched Rodney in the shoulder. "Move!"

Rodney looked at him, saw the blood, the ripped pants...the jagged cuts. "Are you insane? You can't-"

"I said move your ass, Rodney!" John shouted as he leaned against the chair. He grabbed Rodney by the shoulder and nearly wrenched him out of the seat. "That god damn thing is leading the drone back here!"

As soon as Rodney was out of his way, John slid into the seat. Sheer adrenaline was making him stay focused. Heart racing, blood pumping with the urge and need to get all of them the hell away from there he powered up the engines. A shimmer over the front of the ship and they were in stealth mode but it only took him seconds to realize that he shouldn't have bothered.

From the way the Dragon arrowed straight toward them it could still see them. To save power, he cut the stealth and decided to take his chances.

Keeping his eyes on the sky and the glowing orb that was getting closer and closer, he got the Jumper into the air. He shot up above the trees, he thought about the Stargate and the image flashed up on the HUD. Not too far. He could make it if he could hold that damn thing off just long enough to-

"John!" Teyla was clutching the back of his seat, the jolt nearly knocking her off her feet.

He veered off, zooming over the trees tops and then banking left hard when something big flashed by the front of the view screen.

He heard the scrape of something against the side of the ship. To John it sounded like talons trying to grab a hold on to something.

"Sheppard!" Rodney was yelling at him again and when he raised his head he saw why.

"I know!" He felt the shields go up around the ship.

"No! Look!" Rodney was pointing at the view screen.

John looked up and felt his heart really start to pound.

One golden green eye full of rage and malice was staring back at him. The ship shook again and then he saw the talons aiming for the screen. Apparently, the shields didn't work against the damn thing either.

One thought and the Jumper jerked to a halt throwing the Dragon off and hurtling it into a spinning roll and away from them. John grunted when his knees slammed into the console and he heard the shouts coming from somewhere in the back. He barely took time to look and make sure everyone was alright before his attention was dragged back to the scene going on in front of them.

Chills ran through him as the drone broke off, following its target. With another thought John sent another barrage of drones after it. Golden streaks of light flashed by them but the Dragon was quick.

It seemed to spin on its tail in mid-air, coming around to meet to meet the orbs. John saw the flashes of fire as the Dragon dipped and spun, taking out the bandits until there was only one left.

That drone was stubborn and it seemed as smart as the Dragon as it darted and pivoted in mid-air barely dodging the balls of fire that the Dragon was shooting at it. But it wasn't smart enough and John felt his heart drop to his stomach when the drone disappeared in a searing blast of flame.

He could almost smell the Dragon's hate as it spun around and like a gleaming golden arrow, shot straight at them. John knew that he didn't have much time left. They had to leave and they had to do it now.

"Shit!" He fought the controls, muscles cramping as he fought to get the ship higher.

"Its still following us!" Rodney gripped the control panel as the ship rolled.

"I know that! Now shut up!" John growled.

He glanced up at the HUD. God damn...Rawn's dragon was a hell of a lot bigger than he thought. With its wings fully extended it was the size of a small plane and it moved just as fast. Every turn he made, every flip, every dodge and the bastard was right on his tail.

The Jumper screamed along and he pulled every trick that he knew out of the hat, trying to keep the thing off his tail. Then suddenly he saw it. There was the Stargate looming up out of the darkness as they passed the tree line.

_Hello, beautiful..._"McKay! Dial the gate!"

Rodney moved fast, fingers flying over the controls, punching in the symbols for Atlantis. John almost let out a sigh of relief as the lights began to flash and finally settled as the worm hole engaged.

But they still weren't out of the woods. The Dragon streaked past them, hovering in front of the Gate and blocking their escape.

He did a flip and roll, bringing them up and around, trying to come in from the side and fire off another round to get the Dragon out of the way. He kept firing, pissing the thing off until it flexed its wings and came after them. Now it was a race to keep it off their tail.

They needed time and he did the best that he could as he gave Rodney every second he dared to send his IDC code.

"It's through!"

"Everybody hold on!" One last roll and John fired at the Dragon again, giving an evil grin as a wild shot tore into one of the leathery wings.

The creature spun on its tail, spiraling toward the ground and the last thing that John saw was the thing going ass over end, its tail slamming into the side of the 'Gate and making it rock as they shot through the watery shimmer of the worm hole and headed straight for home.

_Epilogue_

Khris yawned, stretched a little as she tried to ease the cramp in her legs. She was tired and she knew that she should be sleeping but she couldn't. Her mind was too restless and if she'd had to spent another hour in her quarters tossing and turning and trying to sleep she would have gone stir crazy.

She didn't have but a little more than a week left during her tour of Atlantis and she'd tried to make the most out of it that she could. It had been a rough few days though.

Since they'd gotten back Sheppard had been in the infirmary and though she'd checked in on him from time to time, he'd always been sleeping or one of his team had been with him. Feeling too much like an outsider, she'd just decided that it wouldn't be right for her to intrude.

It wasn't long before he'd been released but he wasn't back on duty yet and he must have been spending a lot of time in his quarters because she hadn't seen him. She had wanted to talk to him though but she guessed that it really didn't matter now. In a few days she would be leaving anyway.

So she opted for a walk and now she found herself heading for the small balcony just off the mess hall. It seemed to be a favorite spot for most of the people in Atlantis and at any time there were at least a handful of people milling about. But at this time of night it was pretty quiet.

Good...she thought as she slid into a chair near the railing. She needed a little peace and quiet-

"Guess you couldn't sleep either."

Khris jumped at the sound of the voice coming from the darkness somewhere behind her. She sat up and twisted around, trying to see where he was at and then she saw him. He was sitting in one of the chair's farther back against the wall and it wasn't until he leaned forward that she saw his face.

"Colonel." He moved, sliding a little more into the soft light from one of the table lamps and she realized that he wasn't wearing his uniform. Off duty, he was wearing a pair of black jeans, boots and a blue flannel shirt that looked worn and very very comfortable. "You look different. I almost didn't recognize you out of uniform."

"I don't wear my uniform all the time." He smiled slightly as he closed the book he'd had open on his lap and set it on the table in front of him. "And you look a little different yourself."

With her hair down and wearing a different pair of glasses with smaller lenses she was even more attractive than he's thought. A slight smile touched the corner of his mouth when she kept staring at him.

She realized what she was doing, felt her face get hot and she looked away, hoping that he couldn't see the blush creeping up her neck.

He coughed and looked out at the ocean. "I..ah...I didn't expect to see you here. I...ah...thought-"

"That I was already gone?" She laughed softly and shook her head. "No...not yet. Doctor Weir wanted me to wait until the next scheduled dial up to Earth so...I've still got a couple of days and then you'll be rid of me."

"No. I knew that you were still here. And I.." He glanced at her and then looked down at his hands. "I..ah...I wanted to talk to you about that, Rawn."

He didn't see the way she bristled but she was sure that he could definitely hear the coolness in her voice. "Sorry, if I couldn't leave fast enough for you, Colonel-"

She started to get up but he stopped her. Getting out of his seat, he moved to the small couch where she was sitting and quickly sat down. She could tell that he was nervous by the way he picked at a loose thread on his shirt. And then he sighed, turned his head a little and gave her a little smile.

"I...ah...I- " He seemed to be tongue tied and she saw the look on his face as he struggled to get the words out.

"Colonel, maybe..."

"I just wanted you to know, Rawn..." He did look at her then. "I was wrong about you. You did good out there, Doc. I think that if you want to stay in Atlantis...I'd like it-"

He stopped and then blurted out the words that she'd never thought she would hear him say. "Doc, I don't think that you'll get the chance to ever check out that Dragon again but with your smarts? I think that you'd be an asset to our team. Might even give McKay a run for his money."

She blinked and then just sat there staring at him, her mouth open, her expression stunned. When he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a faint grin, she saw that the approving look on his face was genuine.

"Well? What do ya say, Doc?" He tilted his head slightly as he looked down at her. "Wanna give it another shot?"

For a moment she just looked at him and then she shook her head, "Colonel, I...I don't know what to say."

"Why don't we talk about it?" He said as he got to his feet and offered her his hand. "Maybe over a cup of coffee? It's not great but since we both can't sleep anyway..."

An amused smile crossed her face. "You do realize that you're asking for a whole lot of trouble, don't you?"

"I like trouble."

He smiled slightly as she took his hand, got to her feet and started to walk side by side with him down the hall. He let go of her hand and then he laughed and cocked his head to the side just a little. "We are going to have to talk about your attitude though."

"Are you going to write me up then?"

"Sure." Sheppard grinned. "Just as soon as I learn to spell insubordination."

That made Khris laugh and as they entered the Mess Hall and as he went to get them both a cup of coffee, she couldn't help but think that maybe the Colonel was right.

Maybe it _was_ crazy to think that you could tame a Dragon.

But if all her dragons turned out to be like John Sheppard, it was sure going to be a hell of a lot of fun for her to try.

_The End_


End file.
